Naruto: A different world
by Paimon
Summary: In a world similar yet not so similar to the one we know, Uzumaki Naruto faces a much more difficult challenge. Making the world find piece is much easier said than done. But she'll have to do it anyway. As a promise to a now deceased Toad Sage, she will also strive to protect what matters and help those who are in dire need. Fem!Naru. AU. DimensionTravel(?)


Uzumaki Naruto,6 year old daughter of Uzumaki Kushina, was walking towards her favorite spot in Konohagakure. Konohagakure was often dubbed the strongest hidden village among the Five Great Nations. And she and her mother were residents of the said village.

She faced a big problem. The villagers looked at her with scorn and disgust. She couldn't remember even doing anything bad to them. Maybe it was because of that she played pranks on the villagers. Deep down, she knew she wanted attention. Not the bad kind of course. She wanted recognition.

She was thrown out of her thoughts as she bumped into someone.

"Itetetete. Oy watch where you're going!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Oh. My apologies" The man said with a genial grin.

Naruto looked at the the face of the man. He was HANDSOME! He had the most gorgeous blue eyes which reminded her of her mom. He also had hair that bordered between yellow and gold. But perhaps, the most distinguishing characteristic he had were the pair of whiskers he had reminiscent to that of a fox.

Naruto shook her head to bring herself out of her thoughts. The strange thing about this man was that he did not look at her with the same type of eyes as the villagers. He seemed to radiate kindness.

"It's fine I guess. It's not like I was injured or anything"

"Thank Goodness" The man sighed with relief. "By the way, I'm Uzumaki Naruto" He introduced himself.

"Wow! My name is Uzumaki Naruto too! Are you also an Uzumaki ? Why haven't I seen you around?" The enthusiasm she radiated was undeniable. Normally having similar names would have panicked her. But the Uzumaki part of her name had made that big difference. Perhaps he was a relative? If so, why hadn't she met him yet?

If Naruto had to be honest, the girl was familiar. The way she spoke, her face, her hair, and most especially… her chakra signature. The first two reminded and the last reminded him of himself. The third reminded him of his mother.

It was unmistakable. This girl was his counterpart in this world. Why had be here in the first place you might ask? Even he did not know. 10 Years after the Fouth Shinobi World War and he had nothing else to do. He was a hero, bringer of peace, great Toad Sage, but most of all, he was Uzumaki Naruto. Things had gone well but he knew in his heart that something was wrong. So when he asked the Great Sage of Mt. Myoboku…. Well…

"Yep! My mother was an Uzumaki. You haven't seen me around because I'm actually a Sage!" Naruto(M) puffed up his chest with pride. "And I'm a ninja!"

"Cool! Can you teach me please please please?!" Naruto(F) practically pleaded. "Okaa-san says it's dangerous and she just wants me to be a civilian. But if it's dangerous I don't want to lose her! I want to protect her!" The last part came from nowhere. Perhaps it came from the deepest part of herself. Her mother was a kunoichi. It was a dangerous path. And she knew it.

The sudden change in his counterpart startled him. At first she was childish. But it seemed there was a part of her that was mature. He could sympathize with her though. It felt horrible not to have someone close to you. It would hurt even more if you lost what you truly loved.

"Alright! But I won't be going easy on you!"

And so their training began.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto had decided to call the man Uzumaki-sensei and she would be referred to as Naruto. She had to keep this a secret from her mom as well. Her mother was not in favor of her joining the Shinobi Force. Her mom would just think she was out at the playground, playing pranks or other things.

Uzumaki-sensei had agreed with her and decided they had to train somewhere out of plain sight. Naruto was shocked when she found herself in one of the most beautiful places she had ever seen. Uzumaki-sensei had called the place Mt. Myoboku.

Uzumaki-sensei had taught her a lot of things. Starting from the most common of things such as concepts on what chakra was, handseals, and basic chakra control after she had learned to mold it. Naruto would not disappoint. It was her who insisted in the first place. And perhaps, she wanted the recognition of the man. It was not everyday she met someone who regarded her as more than just a meddlesome and annoying brat.

Uzumaki-sensei had taught her that not everything was on firepower. It was on control and knowledge. He had taught her history and deceased shinobi in particular. Naruto did complain one time why she had to know about dead people. Uzumaki-sensei justified himself with an answer of

"Most people pass their techniques among other things to their successors. If you know how they work, You'll know how to counter"

She was sure Uzumaki-sensei was aware of her distraught when he had decided to teach her ninjutsu at last. He had taught her the Shadow Clone Jutsu and Hiding with Camouflage Jutsu. The latter in particular, she used to play pranks on people.

She began learning more and more things. She never would have expected herself to enjoy learning out of all things. But sadly…. Life wasn't an easy sailing.

That event was still fresh in her mind.

"_Uzumaki-sensei!" She bellowed. She grasped his hand firmly. "Please don't leave me!" She began crying._

"_I'm sorry. Naruto…. It looks like this is the punishment I am to receive….."_

"_Please Uzumaki-sensei! Don't say that. You'll be fine!"_

"_I won't be here in body… But I will in spirit. I will give you all my chakra so as a memory of the bond we have" Uzumaki Naruto(M) began to use the Chakra Transfer Jutsu. "Don't forget to practice your chakra control. Use what I taught you. And help those in need"_

_And thus…. The body of her teacher was no more._

* * *

After 6 Years_  
_

"Naruto! You're going to be late for your team placement!" Uzumaki Kushina loudly called out to her daughter. Really, she had no idea why she had agreed to let her daughter attend Ninja Academy. No, wait, she did. Her daughter was very persistent and troubled her to no end so she decided to let her. It didn't help that Naruto was a genius in Fuinjutsu. Yes, her daughter had more talent than her. In fact, Naruto was more skilled than her than she was at that age.

"I'm coming!" Naruto rushed to eat. She was wearing an orange tracksuit but with a skirt. It was what Uzumaki-sensei had bought for her as a gift. She knew others saw the outfit as disgusting and ridiculous. But aside from Uzumaki-sensei's chakra, it was the only thing she had to remember him by.

"Ittekimasu!"

"Take care!"

Naruto rushed towards the Academy. Yes, the academy. It wasn't much of a learning place compared to Mt. Myoboku but at least she had made friends there. Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji and Shino made good companions especially on their prank escapades. She hoped one or two of them would be her teammates.

As she arrived she slid the door and saw familiar faces. Aside from the aforementioned there were also other people.

Hyuuga Hinata. She was the only female friend she had. Hinata was the opposite of her though. While Hinata was the perfect example of a lady, she was brash and rude.

Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino and others.

"Oy Naruto! What took so long!" Kiba exclaimed as he gestured for her to join them.

"Just woke up late is all"

Their conversation was cut short however as Iruka-sensei walked in.

"Alright settle down everyone. I will now begin reading the team placements" Iruka said. "Team 1 will be composed of…"

The list continued until he reached…

"Team 7 will be composed of Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke. Your jounin-sensei will be Hatake Kakashi"

Iruka then continued on until the last part before asking "Any questions?"

Kiba's hand instantly shot up "Sensei how come there are two kunoichi in Team 7?"

"There was an irregularity in the ratio of male and female students so we have no other choice" Seeing as there were no more raised hands "Officially you're dismissed but wait for you jounin-sensei"

* * *

The jounin-sensei of the other teams came one by one until their team was the only one left. _What luck we have_ Naruto thought sarcastically. It didn't help that there was an awkward air around since she didn't talk to Sakura and Sasuke much. Not to mention Sakura's obvious flirting with the said boy. _Ugh! How come Kiba and the others get to be in a team!?_

Uchiha Sasuke meanwhile, was getting annoyed by the endless rambling of a certain pinkette. Why couldn't she be more like Naruto. Ah yes. Uzumaki Naruto. Although she wasn't as much of an annoyance as the others. She was perhaps the only one, aside from the Hyuuga girl, that was not all over him. And she was attractive. He knew he had to get foolish thoughts out of his mind though.

Haruno Sakura was getting frustrated. Her attempts to get Sasuke to make conversation with her was not working. He kept glancing at Naruto. _What's so special about her anyway?_ She thought. Perhaps it was immature of her to judge Naruto but she was ruining her every attempt to get Sasuke's attention. Really, just because she had beautiful long red hair, gorgeous blue eyes and a sexy body. _Oh let's face it. She's gorgeous_ But she wasn't exactly book smart like Sakura. She was confident in that one.

"Team 7?" A voice broke them out of their thoughts. "Meet me at the rooftop"

Hatake Kakashi was not sure what to make of his team. Obviously, they needed work if they were to ever function as a proper team. He was in charge of a fangirl, Uchiha, and knucklehead if he was not mistaken. But looking at the bright side….. The fangirl was smart, the Uchiha was well… an Uchiha, and the knucklehead was the daughter of Kushina-san. Definitely something to look forward to.

"I see you've all arrived. I'm Hatake Kakashi. Why don't you all tell me something about yourselves? Maybe your favorite food or anything you might want to share with the team"

"Oh me me me!" Naruto quickly volunteered.

"Ok you blondie"

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! My favorite food is Ramen and my goal is to bring peace to the world!"

"Peace huh? Quite an ambition. You next pinkie"

"I'm Haruno Sakura. My dream is" She said glancing at Sasuke. "and my goal is" she once again looked at Sasuke.

"Your turn broodie"

"Uchiha Sasuke. I plan to succeed the Konoha Police Force and find a strong wife and mother for my children"

_Did you hear that? He wants a wife and mother for his children!_ Sakura thought to herself.

"Aren't you a little too young to think about having children?" Naruto asked with an expression that said it was ludicrous.

"Maa. Maa. Since you now know each other why don't you all get home and prepare for tomorrow? I'm going to have a field test. And if you don't pass you'll be sent to the academy"

Surprisingly….. No one objected to the last and second to the last part. Well, there was a first time for everything.

"I'd also recommend you don't eat breakfast. Otherwise, you might throw up"

* * *

"So Sasuke how was your day? Did you get along with your teammates?" Mikoto inquired. She cared very much for her little baby boy. Even if he wasn't little anymore.

"It was alright mom. I'm in this team with two kunoichi"

"Oh? Two kunoichi? The other boys must be jealous" Mikoto teased. It wasn't everyday she could find something to tease Sasuke about. With Fugaku busy about Konoha Police and Itachi with ANBU business, it was often just the two of them at their house. "By the way can you help me prepare? We're having guests over"

"Sure. Who are we having over?"

"My friend. She's also bringing over her daughter" Mikoto then added "Please don't do anything to her daughter. I know how you have that charm with girls"

"Hai hai"

Everything was settled just in time because by the time they were finished, a voice could be heard.

"Mikoto I'm here~"

Mikoto heard the voice of her friend, approached her, and proceeded to welcome her guest inside the house.

"By the way Kushina, my son, Sasuke. Sasuke, my friend, Kushina."

When Sasuke saw Kushina-san he was left at a loss for words. The woman was a beautiful red head that seemed to radiate an elegance of sort. The thing that struck him most however….. was her resemblance to a certain teammate of his.

"Pleasure to meet you ma'm" Sasuke said politely. As a part of the main Uchiha clan, he had been expected to learn proper manners when it came to guests and the like.

"Oh my~ He certainly is handsome" Kushina complimented. "Must have his way with the women"

At the last part Sasuke couldn't help but blush. He was often complimented for his looks but coming from a beautiful woman such as Kushina-san…

"Oh he does. In fact, he was placed in a team with two Kunoichi just earlier"

"Oh how nice. But really Mikoto, it's been such a long time. How I missed you. I just wasn't able to because well you know….."

"You know it's alright Kushina. By the way where's your daughter?"

"Oh she's off training. Speaking of which you might know her Sasuke-kun. She also had her placement earlier-"

They all heard a poof and turned to see the source of the sound. They saw a teenage red head. Kushina and Sasuke knew who she was. And Mikoto could see the resemblance instantly so there was no need to worry.

"Allow me to introduce my daughter. Uzumaki Naruto"

"Hehe" Naruto said with a grin while scratching the back of her head.

* * *

Dinner in the Uchiha household was pleasant to say the least. Mikoto-san was a good cook and certainly did beat her mom's cooking. If there was anything she didn't trust, it was her mom alone in the kitchen. Not that Kushina was a horrible cook, but all she knew was convenience food. Not really a culinary master of sorts.

"By the way Kushina are you teaching Naruto Fuuinjutsu?"

That question got the attention of the other three people in the room.

"Fuuinjutsu?" Sasuke inquired. He hadn't heard about that before.

"Oh it's a branch of ninjutsu Sasuke-kun" Kushina answered.

"It's a very difficult branch if you asked me" Mikoto commented. "Fuuinjutsu is said to be one of the most difficult ninja art to learn not to mention master. Kushina here is a Seal Master"

"So Kushina-san is a ninja?"

"Oh I'm retired dear. I stopped when Naruto asked me to. Said I didn't have it in me anymore. And to answer your question, Mikoto, well…. I don't think I can teach her any more. I think she's even better than me. Please keep that a secret though"

"Amazing! Only a genin yet exceeding Kushina in the art of Fuuinjutsu. Not unexpected from an Uzumaki though. So tell me dear. Which team are you in?"

The last question was well…..

"Sasuke and I are teammates dattebayo" Naruto answered

"Well at least I can rest better with someone to take care of Sasuke for me"

"Mom!"

Suffice to say, it was getting late and Kushina and Naruto had to get going.

"Well at least it seems your charm didn't work on dear Naruto" Mikoto said when the two guests were out of hearing range.

Sasuke blushed.

* * *

"Ohayou! Sasuke-kun!" Sakura greeted cheerfully as she waved and ran towards Sasuke. She was definitely in a good mood. _I'm going to get his attention today for sure! Shanarro!_

"Ohayou Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun" said Naruto dropping off from a tree startling them both.

"Oy don't scare us like that baka!" Sakura exclaimed. She was honestly surprised by the sudden entrance.

Sasuke meanwhile was trying to mask off that he was alarmed.

An hour of waiting and their jounin sensei had not yet arrived. Naruto was mad and was ready to kill someone. Sakura had felt the same. And Sasuke? Well…. Let's just say he has plans of his own.

"Yo!"

"You're late!" Sakura angrily accused him

"I'm sorry. I got lost on the Road of Life" Kakashi defended himself. "So lets begin…." Kakashi held out two bells. "See these two bells? You have to get one to pass"

"But sensei! There are only two bells" Sakura said

"Yes. It means…"

"One of us will fail" Naruto finished.

"Very good. Well then….. You have until noon. By the way….. the one who can't get a bell will be tied there" Kakashi pointed to the wooden post "And won't get lunch. If you notice that's why I recommended you not to eat lunch. If you did then good for you if you don't throw up. No more questions? Ok Begin!"

Sasuke and Sakura quickly moved and hid themselves leaving Kakashi and Naruto in the open field.

"Ummm. I said you could begin" Kakashi reminded her

"I know that dattebayo!" Naruto said. "I'm going for a head-on battle"

With that said Naruto charged towards Kakashi. She sent a flurry of punches and kicks. Just when she thought she landed a punch Kakashi turned into a log.

"Kawarimi" Naruto then began to look around "Front, Behind, Right, Left, Above…. If not in any then below!" Naruto then put all her strength into a punch to the ground.

Sasuke and Sakura who were observing from different places were shocked. The power of that fist. The damage it did. Certainly a punch you wouldn't want to get hit by.

"Impressive judgement" Kakashi complimented. _And the power to boot. Had I not been quick enough… Very similar to Tsunade-sama's monstrous strength. _

"Looks like I won't be able to do this by myself" Naruto concluded out loud. She formed the tiger seal and disappeared from sight.

_Things are certainly going to be interesting_


End file.
